


El elegido

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Multifandom Kingdom - Fictober/Kinktober 2019 [39]
Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017), Robin Hood (2018)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crossover, Fights, Gay Sex, Halloween, Kinktober 2019, Kinktober Multifandom 2019, Kissing, M/M, Masquerade, Rough Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Un robo que sale mal, puede dar un mejor resultado.





	El elegido

**Author's Note:**

> Día 31 - Halloween
> 
> Kinktober Multifandom 2019

** **

Podía ver las máscaras celebrando la llegada del otoño y de la recolección de frutos, era un espectáculo mayor al que nunca observó en ningún reino, ese castillo, el pueblo, vivían en mejores condiciones que ninguno de los que llegó a ver.

La opulencia era increíble, escuchó que a su rey le gustaban las celebraciones y tratar bien a sus más cercanos. Tenía poco de haber llegado a ese lugar, el pueblo por lo que se decía en las calles, le quería en su mayoría, sin embargo nunca se estaba suficientemente seguro de que aquel que se admira, bien podría terminar siendo un lobo con piel de oveja.

Además, si era tan bueno para los negocios cómo se presumía, Robin estaba seguro que el tan amado Rey Arthur no extrañaría un par de sus tesoros.

Con su encanto innato y convencimiento logró pasar a los guardias, hasta la habitación en dónde escuchó se guardaban varios cofres de monedas de oro y plata, el resto de sus amigos esperaban en lugares estratégicos del castillo.

Sonrió cuando encontró una de las bodegas con lo que parecía un pequeño tesoro, se acercó a abrir uno de los cofres, solo para comprobar su contenido, pero en cuanto las monedas de plata brillaron ante sus ojos, una daga que probablemente estaba hecha del mismo material, se presionó contra su cuello.

—Arriba, despacio...—escuchó haciendo que se pusiera de pie, notando a un gallardo hombre, con una máscara dorada, y ropa elegante aunque ligera. — ¿Intentando robar al castillo?

Robin mantenía las manos arriba, buscando el momento exacto para escapar del arma en su garganta.

—Estoy seguro que el rey no lo extrañaría, y conozco a muchos que lo necesitan.

—¿Más que el orfanato?

—¿Orfanato? —preguntó confundido.

La mano que no sostenía la daga, se acercó a su rostro, aprovechando la confusión, para retirarle la máscara negra que llevaba.

—Esos cofres, son los asignados para la compra de víveres de los huérfanos del pueblo.

La mirada de Robin se posó de nuevo en las monedas.

—Estoy seguro que el rey tiene más para entregarles. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Un guardia? —preguntó avanzando al frente. El otro era más alto y musculoso que él, pero el ladrón ya había vencido a muchos así, incluso superándole en número.

—Si así fuera, no es de tu incumbencia y no quiero dejar que te los lleves.

—Lo que tú deseas, tampoco es de mi incumbencia—pronunció antes de mover su brazo para empujar el que seguía sosteniendo la daga, logrando que esta cayera al suelo, pero pronto fue sostenido de un hombro, a lo que soltó un golpe con su codo directo al rostro de su atacante.

La pelea comenzó y recibió un golpe en el abdomen que lo dejó sin aire, se dejó caer hasta el suelo, usando una de sus piernas para golpear las rodillas del otro, que fue más rápido, saltando sobre él para dejarlo contra el piso.

En ese momento, a través de la máscara, Robin prestó más atención a los ojos azules que le observaban, existía algo salvaje en ellos, que le atraía como polilla a la luz, pero antes de permitirse tener más tonterías románticas en su cabeza, usó sus piernas para doblarlas y luego empujarle por el pecho hasta hacerlo chocar contra la pared.

En ese momento el rubio se quitó la máscara; sin ella puesta, resultaba aún más atractivo, mucho más feroz en realidad. Apenas se repuso del golpe se lanzó de nuevo contra el chico, enredándose en un nuevo intercambio de puñetazos, que le dejó con el labio sangrando y a Robin con la ceja escurriendo de un rojo oscuro.

—¿Arthur todo está en orden? —la puerta se abrió, revelando a un hombre algo robusto, que posó su mirada en uno, y luego en otro.

—Sí, si.. todo bien, vuelve a la fiesta—indicó el aludido con una mano.

—Pero es hora de que hagas el brindis... eres el rey.

—¡Iré cuando tenga que ir! —reclamó.

Robin aprovechó ese momento de distracción, para intentar escapar por la ventana con al menos un saco, pero fue jalado de una pierna y luego atraído a unos brazos que le rodearon por la espalda.

—Vamos a hablar sobre ese dinero... que tantos necesitan. ¿Quieres?

El arquero respiraba agitado, no pudo colar su arco y flechas a la fiesta, se suponía que después de verificar el lugar del tesoro, iría por ellos y por la capucha para su rostro a las cocinas, pero al parecer los planes en esa ocasión, no irían cómo él lo planeó.

—Te llamó rey—pronunció mientras era sostenido entre los fornidos brazos y atraído de nuevo a la habitación.

—Lo soy, a veces—respondió con burla, hasta dejarle de nuevo en el centro de la habitación y soltarle. —Hablemos en otro lugar.

—¿Uno lleno de guardias?

—Creo que has visto que no requiero de guardias para detenerte.

Robin apretó sus labios y luego se agachó tomando la máscara negra que llevaba.

—¿Qué quieres hablar?

—Sobre lo que querías robar.

Loxley se volvió a colocar la máscara y le sonrió.

—Hablemos entonces.

Arthur le hizo una indicación con la cabeza para que lo siguiera, Robin le siguió, sabiendo que de alguna manera aunque el otro iba enfrente, podía seguir todos sus movimientos.

Avanzando por los pasillos, pudo ver desde la parte de arriba, como la fiesta se seguía desenvolviendo, era un gran baile de máscaras, entre ellas reconoció la de un aliado, y asintió, asegurándoles que todo estaba bien.

Un par de escaleras y una puerta abierta, hasta que entraron a una especie de estudio, el rey se recargó en la mesa de brazos cruzados.

—Tus amigos ¿ya saben que todo estará bien?

Robin le dio una mirada de confusión.

—¿Cómo los encontraste?

—Fui un ladrón, antes que un rey. ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

—Fui un noble antes que un ladrón.

Las sonrisas eran seguras en ambos rostros, al tiempo que se medían con la mirada, era una esencia retadora. El rubio avanzó primero, alzando su mano, para delinear la orilla de la máscara.

—¿Te gusta cubrirte el rostro?

—Disfruto el anonimato—asintió elevando su barbilla, el rey le sacaba un par de centímetros, pero le podría mantener la batalla, y por supuesto que la mirada. —¿De verdad fuiste un ladrón?

—Un ladrón, un pillo, un estafador, metía la mano en cada negocio turbio de esta ciudad.

—¿Así llegaste a ser rey?

—No, llegué a ser rey, porque mi padre lo era, antes que su hermano conspirara en su contra para matarlos a él y mi madre... debió seguir también conmigo, pero no lo logró.

—Volviste a tomar lo que es tuyo, entiendo ese sentimiento.

—Fue justo lo que hice, al principio no lo quería, pero sé que podía comprender lo que quería esta ciudad, al ser criado entre sus calles.

—A mi me costó un poco aprenderlo—reconoció Robin.

—¿Cómo sobreviviste?

—En un burdel—contestó recargándose en el escritorio de la elegante habitación—cuidaron de mí, luego yo cuide de ellas. Aprendí muchas cosas.

—Puedo imaginarlo—respondió el chico.

—Eres joven.

—No tanto—se encogió de hombros el castaño.

—¿Para quién necesitas el dinero?

—Hay pueblos a la redonda. Fueron afectados por las guerras en las áreas periféricas. De ambos bandos los saquearon, apenas se iba una ronda de soldados, llegaba otro, exigiendo alcohol, comida y mujeres.

El rey inspiró hondo.

—No lo sabía, no me involucró mucho con los reinos y reyes que me rodean. Con sus comerciantes si, pero con sus gobernantes no.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó curioso.

—Sé que esperar de un vendedor que quiere doblarme el precio en alimentos, o que quiere hacer pasar pieles cazadas en mi propio bosque, por finas traídas del extranjero. Pero de un rey, de ellos nunca sabes que esperar.

—¿Es también una advertencia?

El rubio empezó a reír cruzándose de brazos.

—Puedes tomarla así.

—Entonces necesitan el dinero.

—Solo lo suficiente para alimentar a sus animales, que no mueran por el invierno y así cultivar sus tierras. La guerra arrasó los campos de cultivo, no quedó ni para eso. Tienen miel, mantequilla y leche, sus ganados eran buenos, pero están dejando de serlo.

—¿Dices que sus ganados eran buenos?—preguntó con interés.

Robin asintió.

—Les haré un préstamo. Sin intereses, lo suficiente para que vuelvan a sus negocios, a producir... volviéndome su principal comprador.

—¿Comprador?

—Los idiotas a los que mi reino les adquiere ese tipo de mercancía me manejan preciosas demasiados altos, y no es algo de calidad. Que vayan a estafar a alguien más, lo aceptaba porque las otras opciones la exportación era muy elevada, pero teniendo algo tan cerca, vamos a aprovecharlo. ¿Te parece un trato justo?

Robin miró los ojos del otro brillar, y algo vibró dentro de él, extendió su mano.

—Es un trato justo.

Arthur tomó su mano, y después de sujetarla, lo jaló hasta pegarlo a él, inclinándose a su boca.

—Dada mi amabilidad, es el día de celebración de cosecha, se debe agradecer. Mandaré las bolsas de plata a tus amigos, con el mensaje que estás siguiendo nuestra antigua tradición: En los mediados de otoño, justo para el día de hoy—narró deslizando sus labios por la boca entre abierta del menor, luego por la mejilla—las mujeres se ofrecían a los dioses, para agradecer su buena cosecha, y todo lo que les habían brindado, bailaban desnudas en los bosques, a la espera de que una fuera elegida—mordió su oído—felicidades, haz sido elegido....

.......

En la parte trasera del castillo, esperaba una carreta de caballos negros, y de la puerta de cocina, salieron dos hombres, cargando cada uno dos gigantescos sacos.

—¿Pequeño John? —gritó el más robusto de ellos.

El hombre encima de la carreta bajó de ella, y se acercó a los sujetos.

—No eres... pequeño—murmuró el mismo hombre, viendo cómo el hombre de tez moreno, se desprendía de la capucha en su cabeza.

—¿Dónde está Robin?

Los hombres se miraron entre ellos.

—Está... algo ocupado, discutiendo negocios con el rey—procedió explicar ahora el hombre delgado de mirada astuta—pero nos mandó a entregarte esto, soy Bill, consultor del rey—soltaron los sacos frente a él.

John abrió uno a uno los sacos, verificando su contenido, aquello era mucho más de lo que acordaron robar en un principio. Allí no solo había monedas de plata.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó, para sin perder tiempo, empezar a arrojar los sacos a la carreta.

—¿Tú que piensas Back Lack?

—Si, si, muy, muy bien—respondió el otro, asintiendo con seguridad.

John tuvo sus dudas, pero sabía que Robin nunca los traicionaría, ni les daría su nombre o ubicación, a menos que todo fuera seguro.

—¿En cuanto creen que salga?

El par volvió a mirarse entre ellos, cómo si se pudiera calcular al mirar solo por un instante a los ojos de quien era su amigo y su rey.

—Mañana...—contestó por fin Back Lack.

—¿Mañana? —se sorprendió.

—Cómo a medio día, quizá sea bueno que... nosotros lo enviaremos en una carroza—ofreció Bill.

—No hay necesidad, traeré su caballo yo mismo—respondió John.

—Yo creo... que mejor les prestamos una carroza—insistió Bill.

—Por cortesía—completó Back Lack—es invitado de nuestro rey, y estas fiestas son... muy agitadas, siempre dejan sin ganas de... cabalgar—pronunció rascándose la barbilla.

John sabía que algo estaba pasando, que existía algo que el par de hombres no le quería decir; se cruzó de brazos frente a ellos.

—Quizá sea lo mejor que lo espere aquí.

Back Lack suspiró, rascándose debajo del elegante sombrero azul que usaba para la fiesta.

—Bueno... puedes pasar a la fiesta si quieres—aceptó señalando al interior, y John les siguió.

.......

Robin sentía que su espalda bien podría imitar la curvatura de su arco, sus manos se aferraban a suaves almohadas de plumas, de esas en las que quizá tenía años que no dormía, aunque en ese caso, tampoco estaba precisamente durmiendo.

La máscara seguía sobre su rostro, había sido bien sujeta por el rey, para que no se cayera, cada vez que le jalaba el cabello, sentía las mordidas en su cuello, pero más que otra cosa, de lo que era consciente, era del miembro que abría su interior, dándole un placer que nunca pensó que podría experimentar.

Su erección era masturbada con maestría, y su boca se abría sin formar una palabra en concreto.

—Arthu... Arthur... Arthur—gozaba diciéndole, porque el otro le había pedido que no dejara de repetirlo, y él se aferraba a esa palabra cómo la última línea de su cordura mental.

Podía escuchar el sonido de su trasero chocando contra las caderas del otro, agachando un poco el rostro, podía ver los poderosos muslos tras suyo, y el par de testículos chocando contra su piel, la mano grande que tomaba su pene, dándole un trato que nadie le dio antes.

En sus ojos de vista nublada, podía vislumbrar un poco de la habitación real, de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, e intentó por un momento captar el barullo de la fiesta, pero sus propios gemidos eran más altos, además los jadeos roncos del hombre que lo poseía, le recorrían, dejándolo sin ser capaz de concentrarse en nada más.

Sus piernas temblaban, fue girado pronto, y puesto boca arriba, su boca fue tomada en un beso que le robó el alma, la misma clase de beso que lo convenció de terminar en esa cama, y no se arrepentía.

Sus fuertes piernas rodearon las caderas del otro, y sus manos arañaron la musculosa espalda cuando la potente polla del rey volvió a invadir su pequeña entrad, expandiéndola a su tamaño y grosor.

—Eres tan hermoso—escuchó a su oído, con una mano sujeta sobre su cabeza, sus ojos estaban cerrados por la mordida que llegó a su cuello, y el nuevo movimiento circular de caderas que el mayor inicio.

Cuando volvieron a besarse su cabeza giraba, podía escuchar la madera agitarse por sus grandes cuerpos y la tormenta que eran sobre el colchón.

La boca de Arthur se apartó de la suya, permitiéndole respirar, pero todo se contrajo en él, cuando el monarca decidió que sus pezones eran su platillo favorito, pronto lo tuvo succionando y mordiendo de ellos, lamiéndoles, jalándolos entre sus dientes.

—Luego te llenaré el pecho... de vino—le informó usando su lengua para dibujar en uno de sus pectorales—y beberé de ellos—aclaró, llevando sus grandes manos a apretarle el trasero y dar una más que feroz embestida.

Su cuerpo volvió a tensarse y arquearse, su erección demandó un poco de atención, y las falanges del rey fueron al rescate. El orgasmo brillo ante sus ojos cómo una visión gloriosa, y luego reventó en su estomagó, deslizándose en torrentes de lava, haciendo que expulsara una gran cantidad de semen, que los alcanzó a ambos.

Los espasmos controlaron su cuerpo, apagó sus gritos al tomar las hebras rubias y obligarlo a besarle rudo, llegando al punto que la saliva escurrió de su barbilla, sentía que el corazón se le subió a la cabeza, y estaba palpitando allí.

Los movimientos del otro no paraban, sus ojos se humedecían por el gozo, sollozaba por como la mano de su nuevo amante le seguía apretando, extrayendo hasta la última gota, consiguiendo que su interior se volviera más estrecho.

Luego en un rugido salvaje, parecido al de un animal mítico, observó cómo el Arthur alcanzaba el éxtasis, con todo su esperma derramándose en él, tanto que Robin dudó que estuviera con un humano, y no con alguna criatura fantástica, que en cualquier momento sentiría colmillos y garras... aunque la idea tampoco le molestaba.

Se besaron perezosos tras aquello, el rey se negaba a moverse de su lugar, y el mismo Locksley no tenía problema en que siguiera allí.

Cuando lo hizo, el sonrojó le llegó al pecho, pues sabía que entre sus piernas goteaba una gran cantidad de esperma.

Lo miró recostarse a su lado, y notando también que debido a su máscara, el rostro del otro estaba lleno de pequeños brillos, que acompañaban al del sudor.

Teniendo pensamientos similares, Arthur movió su mano, para por fin quitársela.

—Eres muy bueno negociando, Robin Hood.

—Es el primer trato que cierro de este modo—le respondió con una sonrisa galante.

Arthur se apoyó en su propio brazo y sus dedos despejaron la frente de este, a donde se pegaba el cabello.

—Podría ser el último, podemos seguir haciendo tratos así.

El castaño se relamió los labios, y ante tal gesto provocativo, recibió un dulce beso.

—Su majestad, ¿me está proponiendo ser socios?

—Quizá algo más—dijo echándose el mismo su cabello rubio hacía atrás. —En lo que lo decides—volvió a recostarse boca arriba—dime ¿Qué tan buen jinete eres?

Robin frunció el seño.

—Uno de los mejores, ¿por qué? —preguntó sin entender.

Arthur palmeó sus propios muslos, y luego empezó a masturbarse.

—Demuéstralo.

Los ojos de Hood brillaron, era el mejor robo que hizo en su vida.

......

—¿Me estás diciendo que negociaran toda la noche? —volvió a preguntar John, viendo la copa de vino, que los “consejeros del rey”, le servían.

—Y probablemente parte de la mañana—respondió Bill empinando su propia copa.

Ni ellos, ni otros de sus amigos, habían visto a su rey llevarse a sus habitaciones a un chico así. A otras partes del castillo, claro... hombres y mujeres iban y venían. Pero en su habitación, a puerta cerrada, con la orden de no ser molestado hasta que saliera, pasara lo que pasara... eso era nuevo.

—¿Mas vino? —preguntó volviendo a llenar su copa, con el estruendo de la fiesta a su alrededor. Lo único que impedía que los gritos del antiguo Sir Loxley llegaran hasta allí.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.  
Gracias por leer.


End file.
